Bad Sister, Baby Sister
by Smallory
Summary: Before Anya became a vengeance demon, her younger sister mysteriously disappeared or did she become one of D’Hoffryn’s vengeance demons? Over a thousand years later, she shows up in Sunnydale and grants Anya and Xander’s youngest child a wish
1. Chapter 1

Bad Sister, Baby Sister  
  
By Smallory  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the children, and Anya's sister.  
  
Summary: AU. Before Anya became a vengeance demon, her younger sister mysteriously disappeared...or did she become one of D'Hoffryn's demons who avenged younger siblings? Over a thousand years later, she shows up in Sunnydale and grants Anya and Xander's youngest child a wish.  
  
A/N: I'm going to explain what exactly happened to cause Sally, Anya's younger sister, to become a vengeance demon later on in the fic.  
  
Also: This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm the youngest of all my siblings. ::cough:: ::cough::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
D'Hoffryn put his hand on the shoulder of one of his most revered vengeance demons. At the age of ten, she had performed a mind-blowing spell. At such a young age, she showed such contempt...and stubbornness that he felt compelled to make her the offer of avenging younger siblings. He refused to admit it, but D'Hoffryn did treat her with particular care.  
  
"Now, now, Salukjta. At least consider my warning. Sunnydale is not a place where--"  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to face her boss, "You don't know the kind of pain that so many are feeling--the need for vengeance is overwhelming," she persisted.  
  
D'Hoffryn sighed and shook his head, "I understand. I can sense the same urgency, but there are other places you can go. Scotland, for instance, is in dire need of your avenging services."  
  
"When you gave me this job, you said I would be righting whichever wrongs I desire for those who experience the same treatment as I have. I feel it in Sunnydale," Salukjta argued.  
  
"Just remember, your powers are a gift. You lose them, and they will not be restored," with a half smile and wave of her arm, the tiny vengeance demon disappeared.  
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
"I'm not a child. I'm over a thousand years old and he treats me as though I'm an incompetent, little brat..." Salukjta murmured as she walked through Sunnydale's elementary school, looking quite miserable.  
  
Her back was hunched over because of the large backpack, she had a lunch pail in her hand, she wore braids in her hair that were far too tight, and she had to wear a plaid jumper and Mary Jane's because mothers always insisted their children look their best for the first day of school. The price you paid to right wrongs wasn't cheap.  
  
She mentally scoffed at the children that surrounded her. Those ignorant, little children with their singing and their playing and their laughing. They knew nothing of the world. They couldn't sweet talk their way through things like she could...  
  
"Hi," she walked up to a teacher, and shot her a coy smile, "I'm new here. Could you please help me?"  
  
The teacher smiled back at her, "Why of course. What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
Her name changed every place she went, "Sally. I'm in the fourth grade class. My teacher's name is Mrs. Butler."  
  
The teacher's smile broadened, "Well, it just so happens that I'm Mrs. Butler."  
  
Sally smiled back at her, and followed the teacher into the classroom.  
  
"Sally. That's a very uncommon name," she stated.  
  
"Yes..." she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
"But it's a very beautiful name," Mrs. Butler added quickly.  
  
"Thank you," Sally shot her a sweet smile that she knew melted hearts...especially the older females of the species like Mrs. Butler.  
  
"I put name tags on all the seats, so you'll know where you sit. We have a couple minutes until class starts...Josie!" Mrs. Butler called across the room and a head shot up, "Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
"I'll have Josie show you around. I've had all of her older siblings...they're all quite charming, to say the least."  
  
Sally watched Josie put her brightly colored comic books in a voice- activated lock diary. Something about the way she moved was familiar, comforting, and extremely bothersome.  
  
"Sally, this is Harper--"  
  
"I'm Josie," she corrected.  
  
"Right, sorry. I can't keep all the Harris' kids straight sometimes," she laughed, while Josie glared, "Sally, this is Josie. Josie, Sally's new here and I'd like for you to show her around our school, if you don't mind."  
  
Before Josie could even consider declining, Mrs. Butler walked away from the two.  
  
"You're staring at me in a peculiar fashion. Please stop," Josie commanded.  
  
"Are you going to show me around?"  
  
"Yes," Josie said quickly, and exited the classroom with Sally close behind.  
  
"So...you have a lot of brothers ands sisters?" Sally pried, "I have an older sister and she can be a butt hole..."  
  
"My brother is in college and my sisters are in high school. This is the bathroom," she pointed to the in front of them door.  
  
"Right...so, do any of your siblings do anything that annoys you?" the vengeance demon pushed the subject further.  
  
"Oh, yes. My sisters spend lots of time in the bathroom and I was the one who came up with the idea that the United States should convert to the Euro- -not Harper," Josie stopped in front of another room, "This is the art room."  
  
"I hate copy cats. Don't you just wish that your sister would just fall off a cliff and land into a pool filled with killer sharks?"  
  
"Sometimes, but then I couldn't blackmail her...even though my other sister says that blackmail doesn't benefit society and that if people didn't use blackmail as their main source of income we wouldn't have to convert to the Euro in order to get the most of our money."  
  
"That's interesting...You know what I hate?" Sally tried to get her back on the topic.  
  
"No, I barely know you," was Josie's reply.  
  
"I hate when my sister gets my parents to let her do anything she wants. She gets to stay up later than me and dye her hair," she started her signature "my parents love my older sibling more than me" routine, "Don't you hate that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
It seemed as thought Josie was going to be one of the difficult ones, but Sally could feel her pain. She was screaming on the inside. Sally was going to get her to make a wish no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"I think I've seen you before. Where do you live?"  
  
"I live by the park."  
  
"Me too!" the miniature vengeance demon tried to sound as excited as possible, only to have Josie be taken aback by her exclamation.  
  
"Do you want to walk home together?" Sally asked in a calmer tone.  
  
"I have swim practice an hour after school..." Josie started to walk up a set of stairs that would lead them to Mrs. Butler's room.  
  
"You like to swim?" Sally tried to sound as interested as possible.  
  
"Yes. I'm on the swim team, therefore, I enjoy the swimming," Josie smiled brightly, the statement reminding her of the way her father spoke.  
  
"Would you mind if I came with you? You know, just to see if I could join?" Sally tried to sound timid.  
  
"I don't mind," Josie smiled brightly, opening the classroom door.  
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
"I like your backpack. It's pink. That's my favorite color," Josie said with great enthusiasm. Ever since Sally found a way to get Josie to open up, she found that everything the girl said she said with cheerfulness.  
  
Sally forced herself to smile, "Thank you."  
  
For no visible reason, Josie started running down the sidewalk. Confused, Sally looked around and then took off after the fourth grader.  
  
"Daddy!" she threw herself at Xander. If she hadn't had such a small build, she could have caused some damage.  
  
"Jos!" he gave her a tiny hug and set her back on the ground. He pushed some stray dark brown hairs out of her face.  
  
Sally finally reached the front lawn of the Harris household, panting.  
  
Xander turned to give her a polite smile, "And who might this fine, young lady be?"  
  
"This is Sally," Josie continued to beam at him. She admired her father greatly, "She's new and wanted to come to swim practice 'cause she might be joining."  
  
Xander's grin widened, "Well, I--"  
  
He was cut off by the voice of a teenage girl, "DAD! ROBBIE'S EATING ALL THE FOOD!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" an outraged voice called back.  
  
"YES, HE IS!" she shouted again, "We can't afford to support your addictions!" she directed at Robbie.  
  
"Addiction!?" he questioned, this time even more outraged.  
  
Josie looked back at Sally, seemingly unaffected by the shouts, "C'mon," she headed into the house, following her father.  
  
Sally walked behind her cautiously, not sure she wanted to go into that house.  
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
Sooo...what did you think? Did it suck? Was it decent? Completely confused? Review to tell me! I really want to know if anyone's going to be reading. I know, I ended at a weird place, but it felt right.  
  
Also, I'm only going to refer to Salukjta as such when she's in demon form. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the feedback, guys! It means a lot! I really wanted to test the waters, so to speak, with the first chapter. Future chapters should be more entertaining, and contain more detail.  
  
Just to answer some answers to questions that I hoped were coming, and they came, so...yay!: 1) Salukjta is pronounced Sal-ook-tah. My friend thought I should add a "j" because it looked interesting (don't you agree?). 2) This is set roughly seventeen years after All the Way. Everything is AU after that. 3) It really wasn't a question, but are we all clear that Anya just thought her sister disappeared? Anya doesn't know that her sister became a vengeance demon. I think it makes sense because the only vengeance demon she ever refers to specifically is Halfrek, her work was her number one priority (that means not much socializing), and their paths probably wouldn't cross. Think about it: revenge on men for women and revenge on older siblings...  
  
Icealina: I agree. The youngest sibling always does cause the most trouble! That's how Sally got her job before Anya! ; )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do you like to bowl?" Josie asked Sally over her siblings shouts.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"We go every Wednesday night. You're welcome to come," Xander told her.  
  
"I have...ballet," she lied. Sally tried to spend as little time with her clients as possible since the Slinky incident of 1945.  
  
"Conforming to the college stereotype of making mom do your laundry and eating all of our food is not in any way productive! Get a job!"  
  
Sally listened impatiently to the two banter. Time was money, and she had yet to fill her quota for the month. Sally rolled her eyes as the quarrel continued , mentally scoffing at the reason for the squabble. Human children fought over and about the most mundane things.  
  
"I have a job!" Robbie countered.  
  
"Okay, guys. Let's just calm down for a second," Xander, Josie, and Sally entered the scene.  
  
Josie hopped up on one of the stools and motioned for Sally to take a seat in the one next to her.  
  
"They fight like this all the time. It's quite amusing," she told her, brightness in her voice, "We were at the..."  
  
Sally gave her a puzzled look as the girl went on about her sister and brother getting her family kicked out of a restaurant. Josie didn't seem to acknowledge the vengeance demon's questioning look. It was odd. A lot of her "no one pays attention to me" clients (actually, most of her clients) didn't like their siblings to argue, but Josie saw it more as...  
  
"It's like watching television or going to the movies--only you don't have to pay," she confided happily.  
  
"Daddy, he's eighteen--make him be responsible," Harper demanded, sounding very much like Anya when Giles and Willow would talk about her like she wasn't there.  
  
"I am responsible," he retorted.  
  
"Then get a job!"  
  
"I have a job!"  
  
"Winning a cash prize every now and then at the bowling alley does not constitute as a job. Daddy," Harper pleaded and looked to Xander, as did Robbie.  
  
"Figure it out--"  
  
Harper cut him off, "He ate all the pickles!"  
  
Josie jumped at Harper's declaration, "Not the nickel pickles! Daddy!?"  
  
"AND the cheese!" Harper added quickly.  
  
"Oh, dear God! Daddy--you have to do something!"  
  
Sally's eyes widened. This was possibly the most eccentric conversation she'd been present for in over a thousand years as a vengeance demon. Maybe coming to Sunnydale wasn't such a good idea...  
  
"Stop!" everyone turned to look at Xander, "You will all work this out before your mother and Georgia get home, and then we will go bowling," he said sternly.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"After my swim practice," Josie added...you know, just in case they forgot.  
  
"After Josie's swim practice," everyone was silent again.  
  
"I'll be outside...working on the porch," Xander informed them calmly, but feeling guilty for yelling even if it was the only way to get their attention.  
  
Harper glared at Robbie, "See what you did? Geez, I can't believe you," she threw her hands up and defeat and stormed out of the house.  
  
Josie mocked her glare and turned to Sally, "Let's go. I don't like being around coin-shaped pickle-and-cheese-eating ex-brothers."  
  
Robbie shrugged, and opened a bag of chips.  
  
Josie gave a little 'hmmph!', hopped off of her stool, and marched angrily up the steps. Sally's lips curled into a small, satisfied smile as she lowered herself off of the stool. She brushed off her jumper, turned to smile at Robbie, and walked after Josie with her head high.  
  
Robbie simply muttered: "Oooh-kaaay," drawing out the word, and then he popped another chip into his mouth.  
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
Sally sat perched on Josie's bed with a slight and warm smile on her little face. Vengeance was hers!--or, rather, Josie's...Anyway, she had a feeling this was going to be a hell of a wish. She fingered her pendant, the jewel catching the sunlight.  
  
Josie paced in front of Josie, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
"Does your brother do this a lot? Eat," she paused to clear her throat and briefly consider the reason she was going to seek revenge upon this child's male sibling, "pickles and cheese?"  
  
Josie stopped pacing and turned to look at Sally. The young girl's face was red with anger. She let out a frustrated sigh, and threw herself on her bed. Sally turned around to look down at her.  
  
"Yes. He always gets away with it, too. Everyone's all 'Go ahead, Robbie, take a shower in the girls' bathroom. They won't mind if you leave the toilet seat up, and use all the toilet paper and fail to replace it, and use other people's toothbrushes, and get water all over the floor so Josie can sprain her ankle'. You know, I wish..."  
  
Sally's eyes lit up, 'Wish, wish, wish your problems away, little girl,' she thought, more than pleased with herself.  
  
"Arrrgh!" Josie didn't finish her wish, damn it!  
  
'Okay, I can do this. She's pissed off--it'll be easy,' the tiny vengeance demon thought to herself.  
  
"That must've been..." Sally tried to think of a childish word, "uh...bad."  
  
The young girl looked disgusted, "I couldn't even swim or go bowling or anything."  
  
"Your brother sounds like a really mean guy. Don't you wish he had something really bad happen to him?" Sally asked, trying not to sound too excited about something terrible happening to her older brother.  
  
Josie sighed, "I don't know. He's pretty cool sometimes. He let's me read his comic books," the ten-year old added, a soft smile on her face as she recalled the memories.  
  
"Well, did he even say sorry when you got hurt?" Sally asked, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Why did humans have to make things so difficult?  
  
Josie looked agitated again, "No. He didn't even buy me any get well presents!" she threw a pillow across the room and turned to Sally.  
  
"I wish that every time someone gives him a present, it explodes into really tiny pieces so that not even daddy can fix it. And I wish that whenever he tries to eat food he didn't buy, he can't open his mouth. AND whenever he tries to go in our bathroom, he sprains his ankle!"  
  
"Finally! And, sure, it wasn't very creative, but I'll manage," Sally smiled deviously, and morphed into Salukjta.  
  
"Done," she said, the devilish smile not leaving her face.  
  
A muffled scream could be heard coming from down the hall.  
  
"Robbie," Josie whispered to herself, eyes wide with fright.  
  
Salukjta nodded knowingly, "I'll be seeing you," she winked at the child, waved her arm, and disappeared.  
  
($)($)($)($)($)($)($)($)  
  
A/N: Josie is supposed to be all over the place. I want her to talk a little, tiny bit like Anya, but trying to talk like Xander...and it's not supposed to work out. It's confusing and I probably shouldn't do it.  
  
I'm really sorry for the long update. I've been busy all week and just found time to upload. I know it's short, but the next update shouldn't take nearly as long. I hope I haven't lost my audience.  
  
Also, I know it was probably a train wreck of a chapter, but I never said I was a good writer. I do try to keep all reasonable suggestions (and all suggestions have been fabulous and far from unreasonable) in mind when I write. If you have any, please review. If you liked it, didn't like it, are confused, have requests, and so on, review! I like reviews. I like to know that people are reading.

You know how Halfrek had that little speech in Older and Faraway? Well, Salukjta has one too.


End file.
